love drops
by akira hibara
Summary: Kikyo dan kagome telah bersahabt sejak kecil. Orang tua kikyo tinggal di amerika untuk meneruskan bisnisnya. Kikyo tinggal di Tokyo bersama orang rumah yang ditugasi menjaga rumah oleh ayah kikyo. Ibu kagome yang memang sahabat ibu kikyo telah mengaggap


**Moshi moshi, minna! Kami author newbie di sini. Ini fict multichapter pertama kami. Semoga tidak mengecewakan**  
>Yosh! Tanpa banyak cing cong lagi, langsung saja.<p>

Love Drops  
>Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko<br>Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance, friendship<br>Pairing: InuKikyo slight SesshoKikyo  
>Happy Reading!<p>

Prolog

..

"Kikyo!"

suara renyah seorang gadis terdebgar menggema diujung lorong Tokyo university yang masih sepi ini. Sang gadis berambut hutam panjang sebahu yang dipaggil Kikyo berhenti sejenak, kemudian menoleh.

"Ah, Kagome ada apa?"

Hosh hosh.. nafas gadis bernama kagome yang baru dapat menyusul Kikyo itu terdengar terputus-putus.

"Huh, ada apa bagaimana? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tahu?" Gerutu kagome.

Kikyo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kagome.

"Ah, maaf kagome. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Jangan marah. Ayolah tersenyum".

Melihat kikyo yang memasang wajah besalah, kagome yang tidak tega ikut tersenyum.

"Kau sahabat baikku, mana mungkin aku marah padamu?" Ujar kagome lalu meangkul kikyo.

"Aku ada kuliah pagi ini, ayo pergi"

Kikyo pun tersenyum lembut. "Ayo"

Kikyo dan kagome telah bersahabt sejak kecil. Orang tua kikyo tinggal di amerika untuk meneruskan bisnisnya. Kikyo tinggal di Tokyo bersama orang rumah yang ditugasi menjaga rumah oleh ayah kikyo. Ibu kagome yang memang sahabat ibu kikyo telah mengaggap kikyo seperti anaknya sendiri. Ibu kagome sering mengunjungi rumah kikyo, saat liburan. Begitu pula kagome yang sudah mengaggap kikyo sebagai saudaranya.

Dimana pun kapanpun mereka selalu bersama. Dsitu ada kikyo, pasti juga ada kagome. Apalagi mengingat wajah mereka yang mirip, mereka sering dikira saudara kembar.

Namun mereka sempat berpisah selama 3 tahun, tepatnya ketika kelas 1 SMU kagome harus bersekolah di luar negeri karena beasiswa yang didapatnya. Meskipun jauh mereka selalu berhubungan melalui email.

Pada pertengahan semester 3 lalu kagome pulang dari Amerika. Kemudian melanjutkan kuliahnya di Tokyo dengan jurusan akuntansi semester 3 berbeda 1 semester dengan kikyo yang sudah semester 4 jurusan phyloshopy. Meski sudah berpisah 3 tahun hubungan mereka tetap akrab.

"Oi kikyo!"

Sedang asyik kikyo dan kagome mengobrol, suara teriakan seorang pemuda terdengar dari belakang yang membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh.

Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya senyum cerah terkembang di wajah cantik kikyo. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan kagome yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya. Kagome hendak bertanya namun pemuda bertampang tampan namun menyebalkan itu sudah lebih dulu mendekat.

"Inuyasha?" Tanya kikyo tidak penting.

"Ada apa?"

"Cih, susah sekali mencarimu! Sejak tadi aku mengelilingi kampus ini tahu!" Gerutu pemuda bernama inuyasha itu.

Kikyo hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Ia menyadari bawa tidak semua yang diucapkan inuyasah itu benar. Tidak mungkin inuyasha sanggup mengelilingi kampus yang luasnya lebih dari 5 hektar ini.

"Ah, gomen ne, sejak tadi aku bersama kagome"

Kikyo mengangguk

"Perkenalkan ini kagome temanku sejak kecil".

Kikyo memperkenalkan kagome pada inuyasha dengan senyum

Dan ini kagome, perkenalkan dia inuyasha, kekasihku.

Mata kagome membulat ketika sahabatnya itu memperkenalkan pemuda yang bernama inuyasha yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Kagome", kikyo menyikut kagome yang sedang termenung

"Ah, hai. Kagome desu. Yoroshiku"

Ujar kagome sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya.

Inuyasah menatap acuh pada gadis didepannya itu. Pemuda bertinggi badan 178 cm itu menyambut uluran tangan kagome setengah malas.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bukankah kikyo tadi sudah menyebutkan nama kita masing-masing?" Katanya amat menyebalkan.

Kagome mendengus kesal ya ya ya kemudian menatap kikyo "hei, kau lupa kita ada kuliah ? nanti kita bisa telat."

Serunya yang sebernarya untuk dapat mengakhiri pertemuannya yang amat memuakkan dengan inuyasha.

"Ah, kau benar, ayo kita bergegas."

"Ne, inuyasha nanti malam kutunggu kau di rumah".

-T.B.C-

Yeah! Prolog selesai. Bagaimana pendapat minna-san?  
>Keep? Or delete?<br>Kami tunggu review nya ^^


End file.
